hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
F-A Alexander
) |nationality = Indonesian |country = Indonesia |countrycode = id |countrycode2 = id |gender = Male |label 1 = Religion |data 1 = Roman Catholic |da awards = yes |other names = fa3455801 (non-YouTube username) Gb./Gabe/Gabriel Alexander (old username) Zone of the Antics (former YouTube parody channel art picture) Alex GBA (chatroom nickname, popularized by QuestionTuesdayFTW to avoid confusion with FegelAntics) |wikia name = fa3455801 |known = Adding blue tint to his parodies Bilingual parodies in both English and Indonesian See the Notable parodies section for specific parodies |style = Traditional Modified Traditional FX Story-Focused |influence = Hitler Rants Parodies FegelDolfParodies DictatorAntics FegeleintheLostTapes HighBunker HxH Parodies |language = English, Indonesian |link-fbpage-id = fa3455801 |link-fbpage-name = fa3455801 |link-twitter-id = fa3455801 |link-twitter-name = fa3455801 |image = File:Fa_Alexander_profile_picture.png |unterganger awards = Jul '15 |uotm = Sept '17 |potm month = Jul '15, Sept '17, Nov '17, Jul '18 |best new = March 2015 |bua = August 2016, November 2017 |dc awards = yes }} F-A Alexander, formerly (and also) known as Gb. Alexander (full username: Gabriel Alexander), is an Indonesian third-generation Unterganger of Chinese ancestry. History He first found out about Downfall parodies in 2013 when he discovered Hitler Rants Parodies’ channel. Although he would eventually establish his YouTube account in November 2013, he did not upload his first Downfall parody until 31 December 2014. In July 2015, he won his first Unterganger Awards for Best FX Parody with his parody, Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel. The parody also won the Parody of the Month award of that month, and has since become one of his most notable parodies. From January 2016 to mid 2017, he uploaded most of his parodies every Saturday or Sunday. For every month, he would upload at least 2 and at most 3-4 parodies. In June 2016, he began translating his parodies into Indonesian and uploading them on another channel. However, that same month, he announced that he would be temporarily dormant until he would be able to get a new, stronger laptop. The dormancy lasted only for a few weeks. On his birthday (June 15), he was able to get the new laptop in question, and spent a few more days transferring his files to that laptop. By June 23, the laptop was ready for use and he announced his return. On December 2016, he began his first Q&A session. Not only that, he also announced his Discord chatroom. In January 2017, Alexander announced a channel restructuring in this video. In February 2017, Alexander revealed in a parody that all of his data was lost due to a hard drive malfunction, though this does not deter him from making parodies. That same month, Alexander announced in another parody that he would be dormant for 1-2 months; he eventually returned on March 14. Shortly afterwards, Alexander transferred his ownership of the aforementioned Discord chatroom to a moderator when another user (posing as Fegelein) raided the chatroom by banning all of the users and spamming pornographic images. The chat has since been renamed as the "Imperium of Untergangers", as a reference to the Imperium of Man from the Warhammer 40,000 franchise. This incident would eventually be referenced in a parody by Hitler Rants Parodies himself. In May 8, 2017 (VE Day), Alexander created a Facebook page for his YouTube channel. An announcement video was made the next day. However, the page was silently deleted along with the video a few days later due to a lack of interest. In June 15, 2017, his 21st birthday, he renamed his username as F-A Alexander. At the same time, he also joined the Drachenlord Rants Parodies collaboration channel by Superdumpfback and JJ All-star. In January 14, 2018, he left all Downfall-related chatrooms and announced his disengagement from the community, citing his beliefs that the community has "died"; this was caused by an incident where HRP left the community after a member of JennieParker87's chatroom attempted to hack him. He retaliated by banning users who were members of both HRP and Parker's chatrooms. This led to the creation of the sixth-generation Untergangers. In December 31, 2019, he announced in his 5th anniversary parody that he will be retiring from Downfall parodies in exactly 2 years - December 31, 2021. He also revealed a "final masterpiece" that is currently in production. Parody Making Styles He uses Sony Vegas to make his parodies. He mainly creates modified traditional and video game parodies at the moment. He has used MikuMikuDance for one of his parodies in the past. Most of his non-gaming parodies have a blue tint, which is influenced by the 2002 Steven Spielberg film, Minority Report. Story-Based/Feature-Length Parodies Hitler Sends Göring to Africa Season 3 He served as the creator of the first four episodes of the third season of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa; he intended to only make the first two episodes, however, when the Untergangers who were supposed to create the third episodes, Thunderbirds360TV and Gilblitz112, were unable to finish the episode, Alexander decides to do the entire season himself until he was convinced by Superdumpfback to revert it back to its original collaborative effort format. The Downfall of Godzilla In 2015, he was working on a feature-length and crossover parody with the Godzilla franchise, called The Downfall of Godzilla. The first episode was released in October 19, 2015 on Dailymotion after it was blocked worldwide on YouTube by Toho Company. The parody ended up getting deleted, along with promotional material, because he felt that it was "too depressing". He has since announced in the Facebook HRP group that he is reworking the series into something "more cheerful and free from Toho’s banhammer". In early 2017, Alexander revealed in some Downfall parody chatrooms that the reworked series will involve the film Shin Godzilla (also known as Godzilla Resurgence). The trailer for the series was released in November 10 that year, which also revealed that the series will be a Vidme exclusive. However, when it was revealed that Vidme will be suspended, the trailer was reedited and updated; it will now be a Facebook exclusive. The trailer ended up getting removed again a few days later. His 3rd anniversary parody later revealed that the series would be a Vimeo exclusive; the parodies can now be watched here and here. Scrapped series He also has a tendency to cancel similar projects. Downfall in Stalingrad Downfall in Stalingrad was set to be Alexander's first parody series; as the title suggests, it would've been an actor parody series using both the 1993 and 2013 films about the Battle of Stalingrad that starred Thomas Kretschmann. The series got scrapped when Alexander lost the data to the parodies after his desktop PC malfunctioned in 2015. The series would've also used other films, such as Enemy at the Gates, Cross of Iron and A Bridge Too Far. Göring's Revenge Göring's Revenge was Alexander's next attempt to make a parody series as an "evolution" of Downfall in Stalingrad as it also used the same films as that series. As the title suggests, it would've involved Hermann Göring rebelling against Hitler, and the ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler's intervention in the conflict by attempting to kill them both. Alexander came up with the scenario for the series many months before Dumb Fish Parodies released the first episode of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa. A trailer was released on YouTube in March 2015, but it has since been made private. The Downfall of Godzilla (original version) As explained above, the first episode of The Downfall of Godzilla was released in October 19, 2015, when it got a worldwide block on YouTube and deleted from Dailymotion. The original version has a completely different story from the newer and upcoming version. Plot (episode 1 only) 62 years after the events of the original Godzilla film, war is raging between Germany and the Soviet Union, with the Germans on the losing side. On May 14, 2016, Soviet forces attacked Seelow Heights, overrunning the German defenses there and paving the way into Berlin. Weidling and Mohnke notified Hitler about the attack, with the former advising Hitler to evacuate the bunker, but both Hitler and Goebbels declares that no one will leave the bunker. Meanwhile, the crew of a Japanese trawler witnesses the sudden eruption of Kamiko Island, which splits itself into countless icebergs. The next morning, in the Reich Chancellery, Fegelein informs Himmler regarding the eruption and Himmler gives him command of the 22nd Kriegsmarine task force. The Americans decided to investigate the disappearance of the Japanese trawler by sending in the USS Seahawk, a nuclear submarine. The Seahawk comes across and crashes on one of the icebergs. Despite the commander’s best efforts to save the ship and her crew, the submarine continues to sustain damage until it catches fire, when the crew hears a roar that has never been heard for 62 years. Star Antics He also used to work on a three-part crossover parody with Star Wars, called Star Antics. The first part/episode of the parody was to be released on either May 4 (''Star Wars'' Day) or May 25, 2016 (in honor of the 39th anniversary of A New Hope’s release date) - due to problems and difficulties regarding the storyline, he announced in the same Facebook group as above that the series got scrapped in favor of Hitler Invades Fegeldathu, which in turn would also get scrapped. Hitler Invades Fegeldathu Hitler Invades Fegeldathu was a crossover and multi-part parody with the Starship Troopers franchise, particularly the live-action movie adaptations. The first episode of the series has been released on August 27, 2016, though it got blocked in North American countries (alternate link here). The second episode is released on early December of that year; like the first episode, it has been blocked in North American countries (alternate link here). The episode would place 12th in The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest of 2016. In May 17, 2017, Alexander announced in some parody chatrooms that the series has been canceled due to a lack of motivation and ideas. The cancellation was publicly announced the next day, with a teaser for The Downfall of Godzilla. Unnamed Downfall/''Kamen Rider'' crossover User MrLuigi98 asked Alexander in the comments section of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa's third season second episode, asking him if he will continue the series. Alexander, who stated that he would only do the first two episodes, revealed, among others (see above), that he also has plans for a Downfall/''Kamen Rider'' parody where Himmler and Fegelein become Kamen Riders. The series has yet to be named, though MrLuigi98 referred to the upcoming series as "Kamen Antics".Hitler Sends Göring to Africa S03E02 - "Search and Rescue" The parody was eventually released on September 29, 2019, albeit as a solo parody instead of a series. Fegelein's Vengeance In November 10, 2017, Alexander uploaded a trailer for another one of his upcoming parody series, Fegelein's Phantom. The parody involves not only Downfall, but also other films such as Rommel, Die letze Schlacht, Valkyrie, and A Bridge Too Far. Alexander has stated that the parody will be darker and more serious (but not without comedy) in comparison to other parodies, not to mention describing the series as being akin to post-9/11 political thriller stories. The series is set to be released on 2018. Alexander has cited other Downfall parody series, such as The Assassination of Hitler and Resolution Revolution, along with other media such as the Jackie Chan/Pierce Brosnan film The Foreigner, Bosnian War films, and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, as inspirations for the series. The trailer won the Parody of the Month Award of November 2017, as well as the Best Series and Best Story-Based Awards. The parody would be re-titled as Fegelein's Vengeance following the trailer's release, and eventually scrapped due to production difficulties. Intros and Outros Alexander has used different intros and outros throughout his career: Intros * December 31, 2014 - August 18, 2015: During this time period, his intro consists of a text saying "Gb. Alexander Presents" while music plays in the background. * August 23, 2015 - October 29, 2016: A spoof of Sega Naomi's bootup screen. * October 30, 2016 - January 22, 2017: A spoof of Konami's "laser intro", in this case its SNES version. However, the jingle used is taken from an arcade game, Solar Assault. * February 13, 2017 - June 1, 2017: A spoof (as with the previous intros) of a Namco logo that was used in some PlayStation games. Due to technical limitations, 3D effects are not used. * June 15, 2017 - current: A spoof (as with the previous intros) of the PlayStation 3's game startup logo, which was only present in older versions of the console. And instead of saying "Gb. Alexander", the text on the intro now says "F-A Alexander". Outros * January 29, 2016 - May 30, 2016: Shows the subscribe buttons for both Alexander's main and gaming channels on the top left side of the screen, with a random video on the bottom right side of the screen for about 30 seconds before fading to reveal a backwards version of the intro. This outro uses a song from Mega Man X7. * June 23, 2016 - October 29, 2016: The last outro to use annotations, showing not one, but two random videos as well as subscribe buttons for all of Alexander's channels, including what used to be his Indonesian channel. Otherwise, this outro is identical to the last one. This outro uses a song from Mega Man X8. * October 30, 2016 - January 22, 2017: The first outro to utilize end cards. The top side of the screen shows the thumbnail of a random video (Alexander intended to feature two random videos, but was unable to do so due to limitations), while on the bottom, the end cards for Alexander's channels are present. This outro uses a song from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. * February 13, 2017 - June 1, 2017: Identical to the third outro, only with a space background. This outro uses a song from Neo Contra. * June 15, 2017 - current: Identical to the third and fourth outros, with a blurred image of the Führerbunker in the background. This outro uses a song from Contra: Shattered Soldier. Notable parodies Most popular parodies * Hitler plays Call of Duty 2 - Back2Fronts Mod * Hitler is trapped inside a Tiger tank: An audio-based parody inspired by Echoes1224’s parodies. Winner of the Best Audio-Based Parody Award of January 2016. * Hitler and Jodl's voices get swapped: Winner of the Best Audio-Based Parody Award of November 2016. Miscellaneous * Hitler plays the worst racing game ever made * Hitler runs from a T-Rex: His fourth most popular parody. A crossover with Jurassic Park, and his first parody to use green-screening effects. * Erwin König assassinates Fegelein: A crossover with Enemy at the Gates, and his first parody to utilize special effects. * The Bunker's Gaming Montage: Alexander's first parody series. Its first episode was also an entry for JennieParker87’s The Bunker Games Contest. * Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel: Best FX Parody and Parody of the Month of July 2015. * The first four episodes of the third season of Hitler Sends Göring to Africa. The fourth episode won the Best Story-Based Parody and Parody of the Month Awards of September 2017. * The second episode of his Hitler Invades Fegeldathu series, which received 12th place in The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest of 2016. It also won the Best FX Parody Award of December 2016. Alternate link here. * We Are Number One but Bringen Sie Mir Fegelein!: A DPMV collaboration with Ninetales95NL. Alexander did the headpasting FX while Ninetales95NL did the audio. The parody won the Best DPMV Award of August 2017, but only Ninetales received the sole credit. * Hitler leads the Atrox Army: A crossover with the movie D-War. Placed 12th in The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest of 2015; Alexander has since regretted submitting this parody to the contest instead of the aforementioned gun kata duel parody.300 Subscribers Q&A Results Gallery File:Gb._Alexander_profile_pic.jpg|Older profile picture File:Gb_Alexander_profile_padawan.jpg|Old profile picture File:GB_Alexander_2016_Avatar.png|Third profile picture Trivia * He is the last of the third-generation Untergangers. * He won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award in March 2015 after a re-vote, due to it being originally won by Delphox’s sockpuppet channel. *He was the third Unterganger to win both the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award and its successor, the Best Unterganger Award, preceded by Venkyra21 and Ninetales95NL. *He used to be a moderator in both the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room and The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, though he has since left both chats because of his dissatisfaction at the members' behavior. He would eventually return to the former chatroom in November 2017 as a regular member before leaving again two months later. References External links * YouTube parody channel * YouTube "Scrapyard" channel (formerly his Indonesian channel) * YouTube gaming channel * Vimeo channel * Facebook account * Twitter account; rarely used * Downfallparodies.net account * DeviantArt account * Pixiv account Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients Category:Surrealist Untergangers